MOH
by AnutheaBrae09
Summary: Spoiler up to episode 10x15 fortune. M.O.H Aka Zatanna the Chlollie shipper.My take on how Clark and Chloe could wake up next to each other in the latest episode Fortune.Just a oneshot, rated T Read and review Chloliie


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of these characters

** AN:** Only a take on why or how Clark and Chloe could wake up next to each other in episode 10x15 'Fortune'. If you read this after the episode airs. Just remember it was written before that.

**M.O.H (Man of Honor)**

A.K.A Zatanna the Chlollie shipper

"M.O.H, Are you ready yet? " Lois Lane yelled from the other side of the dressing room curtain to Clark Kent who was getting his tux on. He was having trouble with figuring out the cuff-links as always and it was worse with how intoxicated he felt, thanks to Zatanna and a magically spiked bottle of wine.

"My name is not Moe sweetheart" Clark pulled his future wife into the small space next to him and whispered sweetly in her ear. "I thought I told you to call me superman when we're alone like this."

"Not in a dressing room big blue. And Moe is not a name is stands for 'Man Of Honor' Haven't you ever scene that movie? Now come on the Bride and Groom are waiting." She pulled back a pit and examined Clark's effort at getting dressed not happy with it.

"I'm confused, why am I the M.O.H, what about you?" It was like he was pouting and if she wasn't so smashed herself Lois might have made fun of him.

"I'm the best girl, besides I took that role for my baby cuz the first time around, it's your turn." Was all she replied as she fixed his cuff-links to her standards and tugged at his tie pulling him out of the dressing room with her.

000

"Oliver I've never felt this way before..." Chloe Sullivan dressed in a white wedding gown not at all similar to a 1980's Madonna music video, started her vows looking lovingly into the eyes of Oliver Queen.

"You got that right I've been liquored up before, but none of that has anything on thi…" Oliver commented before she could finish not meaning to interrupt her, it wasn't his fault he was just as drunk on that bottle of wine as the rest of them.

"Oliver! Focus, This is the most important moment of my life," Lois got his attention and scolded him, she was best girl and had to keep the groom in line. "if you get married now than that little speedster on your team owes me free foreign Coffee runs for the next year. Don't screw this up."

"Hey you two done here, I'd like to get back to this before I forget what I was saying." Chloe joined them off to the side for a moment leaving Clark to be fascinated with a lemur perched next to the priest. What kind of wedding chapel was this anyway? None of them questioned it and just went on with the ceremony.

"Ollie babe, you'll always be my knight in shining leather. We've been through a lot together…psycho space invaders, evil secret government agencies and more kidnappings than should be allowed in a bad plot-line of a romance novel…" The bride was going nowhere with this, normally one of the best conveyors of words.

"Hey you two want to speed this up its almost midnight and if Lois wins that bet I may actually get some peace and quiet in the morning from now on." Clark snickered at his fiancé as he let his words out and petted the lemur now sitting on his shoulder.

"He's right professor the quicker this is over, the quicker we can get to the honey moon bit of our marriage." Oliver wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and her eyes widened for a second in anticipation.

"Fine, okay come on holy man hurry to the good part." Chloe was more demanding inebriated than sober it seemed, but none of the wedding party cared to comment.

"Fine, whatever not my fault if this is annulled in the morning. Oliver Queen do you take this woman to be your wife?" The priest asked with a board expression, he saw a ton of these weddings a night.

"With the way she's lookin, of course I do." Oliver's condescending way of talking was nowhere in the sight. Even intoxicated he was still serious about his love for Chloe.

"Chloe Sullivan do you take.." The holy man didn't get to finish as the bride cut him off.

"Yeah yeah I do, now let's get this show on the road." Chloe said her I do's then threw her arms around her groom knocking them both off balance as she kissed him.

"Look how cute they are Clark..let's get married next, please!" Lois interjected towards her own fiance as she watched her cousin and newest family member on the floor kissing unaware they were being stared at and not caring anyway.

"How about we leave them to their wedded bliss and skip to our own honeymoon scene." Clark wrapped his arms around Lois, there would be time for the I do's later.

Chloe and Oliver heard the all too familiar whoosh as Clark left with his future ball and chain. Neither of them reacted at first until they realized that they were entangled and needed to get up off the floor before they constipated there marriage right there in the middle of the chapel.

"Where do you say Mrs. Queen, penthouse, watchtower, Jet?" Oliver listed the possible places to finish what they both had on their minds.

"How about, a loft?" Her sultry voice purred in his ears, and Oliver was taken aback by the suggestion. Why would she want to do the deed in Clark's loft?

"Why there?" He echoed his thoughts as he picked Chloe up bridle style.

"It's the one place on my list we haven't done it." Chloe would elaborate about the list later, they were both far too busy thinking about one of the many perks their marriage. They would both wonder later what the hell happened, thanks to Emil though they would know, at least most of it.

000

Lois Lane watched Clark as he slept in their bed, and heard a knock at the door. Getting up to open it she was surprised to see Oliver Queen with his new wife in his arms, he looked particularly content and all except his hair which was always a mess, frazzled. Lois could tell by his appearance what had or almost had happened.

"She fell asleep before we..Never mind. She doesn't deserve to sleep on a couch, and I think there's an elephant in the guess room. Can I put her in here while I go get some clothes?" Oliver asked and then saw Clark in the bed already, Lois nodded a yes, neither of them thought anything of it as Oliver laid Chloe next to his fellow hero.

"They look so comfy, why don't we go get them breakfast before they wake up." Lois suggested and Oliver just followed as she walked out the door. These two would be out for a while and the fact they were in the same bed did not bother their better half's. It wasn't the wine, but the fact both of them were certain how much the ones they loved, loved them in return.

**AN:** Seriously, never got the Chlark thing though got to admit if you look at all the times Chloe has kissed Clark it always stunned him. But in a good way. Rock on Chlollie!


End file.
